Elfangor's Choice
by Gloomy Shadows
Summary: What would have happened if Elfangor did not agree to the Ellimist's choice? Alternate universe. Rated T for future references. Final chapter up. Epilogue coming soon.
1. Prologue

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**{ELFANGOR'S POV:}  
**_

"Will you cross-examine me, Andalite? Or will you ask me to undo the mess you have made?"

"Loren...?"

"Will never know you existed. But you will know. You will still have your memories."

"No." I whispered.

"What was that Elfangor?"

I looked at my hands. It was weird. I was human. I could see that, but over my human form, translucent, was my Andalite from.

I thought for a moment. Loren... what would happen to her...? The Yeerks... they might come back... Visser three... he saw Loren... Loren might be in grave danger if I stayed here on Earth and Visser three remembered her. But I could not leave Loren. She would never forgive me for that. I could protect Loren from the Visser. Make sure e did not hurt her... then maybe, just maybe, I could actually stay with her on Earth, knowing that she would survive... That I would protect her...

_Yes, _I thought. _I will protect her with all my might, then I can stay on earth with her... be with her... I would not have to leave her... _I thought.

_NO!_ One part of my mind panicked. _If you stay, even if you THINK you can protect her... what if HE has YOU too? What would you be able to do then Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul? What could you do then? _I closed my eyes. I looked to the right of me. On the wall was a picture. Of me and Loren, on our wedding day... I looked at my hand. On it was a golden band. A band called a 'ring', meant you were married. Loren gave me that. I closed my eyes. I had made my decision.

"No..." I whispered.

"What was that Elfangor?" He asked.

"No, I am here to stay on Earth, I have made that decision long ago, when I first met Loren, When I became a Human _nothlit_, when I married Loren." I stated calmly.

"Then so be it, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, then so be it." His voice echoed my mind.

Then he left. Disappeared in thin air.

Leaving one VERY confused Andalite in the room.

I sat on the couch and looked out the window. I saw a car pull through the driveway.

I smirked as Loren came home with a HUGE grin on her face.

"Hi Elfangor!" She said excitedly.

She does not call me 'Elfangor' on a daily bases.

As human would say 'Something was up'.

"What is the matter Loren?" I asked.

"Nothings the matter. Look Elfangor I need to tell you something... That I should have told you sooner." She said calmly.

I tilted my head to the side. A human action for confusion. "What is it?".

She sighed. "Elfangor, I don't know how to put this but... You're going to be a father."

"A..." I was at loss of words. "Father?" I literally squeaked with my human voice.

"Well if you do not want the baby..."

"Loren I want _anything_ you want".

I saw her smile. An Human action of turning the corners of the human mouth to show tiny white teeth. A happy expression. Which of course made me smile.

She sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Elfangor."

I rested my head on hers. "I love you too, Loren."

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you like it! No flames please! Please comment!_**


	2. Tobias

**(A/N, I changed it first plot of the story somewhat for I forgot to do something that the story did. Hope you like this chapter!**

**PS: Thought I start this chapter with something Elfangor might have done he-he)**

* * *

{Elfangor's point of view, next day}

I woke up to the sound of Loren's, quiet, soft breathing.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound. It was enjoyable to know that I came to live with Loren another day, for what happened yesterday with the Ellimist.

I usually cooked lunch and supper for us. I enjoyed cooking. It was one of the joys in being human. To have taste buds which we Andalite's don't have. We run on grass and suck up the nutrients through our hoofs. Nothing else. No taste, just nutrients.

I got up and walked with my human legs to the kitchen. Funny how sturdy the human legs are. We, as Andalite's have four hoofs to help us balance while humans only have two legs! Funny these humans. Humans are also VERY backward. They made books before computers! How backwards is that!

I looked at the fridge. I wanted to surprise Loren.

To make her something special to eat. I tilted my head. I settled with some spaghetti. I took the noodles and put them in a pot of boiling water on the stove. I took out some spaghetti sauce and put in next to the stove. I'd deal with that later.

As I watched the noodles boil, I could not help but to look at our wedding picture again. Loren and me. Us smiling as I holed her in my arms as she kissed me. I do not know what she saw that was attractive about me, but I could see what was beautiful about her. Her, smile, her flowing blond hair, her eyes... those eyes... so wonderful to look at. I looked at my ring. I took it off to read what was ingrained inside.

"To the best Andalite I ever met, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul."

Our little joke. The people that ingrained that did not know what an 'Andalite' was so they probably thought we were just some crazy pair of people. I did not think that. We had been through the unthinkable and back. Maybe... if they saw what I've seen. That was the sanest thing I've done yet. Marry a human. If the Andalite's back at home learned what I did, leave them to go _Nothlit_ and marry Loren. I could not even think of a suitable consequence. I winced at the thought.

I looked at the noodle... _THEY WERE ON FIRE!_ _God why does this ALWAYS happen to me?_ I thought bitterly.

I looked at a bunch a newspaper on the counter beside me. I took some and started to wave the papers at the fire in a pattern to make it extinguish itself. Then something happened. The newspaper got on fire. I quickly tried to blow the fire out but it just spread it. I threw the papers before _I_would catch on fire.

I would expect _anything_with my luck! Then I noticed that on the ground beside me... _FIRE!_

I threw it on the floor and the floor caught on fire! I quickly ran to the corner of the kitchen a brought what I believe is called a 'broom' to the fire.

I slammed the fire down but to my bad luck, the broom when I lifted it up to exam it, started to turn orange.

_Strange,_ I thought. Then of course, by just my luck, it just exploded on fire in a second. I threw the broom to the fire on the floor. _I think the noodles are done cooking,_I thought bitterly. Just my luck to _try_and keep quiet for Loren not to wake, the smoke reached the certain height where it reached the 'smoke detector' and started beeping an outrageously loud noise.

_A little late don't you think?_ I thought bitterly. Next thing I knew I heard footsteps racing down the stairs. I turned to meet Loren's eyes filled in horror. I managed to cruelly twist my human lips to form a fake smile.

"Good morning?" I said unsure of what to say. I saw her roll her eyes. She walked around the corner to where our basement started and to pull out a long, red cylinder like object with a host attached to the end. She walked up to it and it sprayed this foam like material that extinguished the fire. I smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?" I squeaked with my human voice.

I saw her put the object down, roll her eyes and come to wrap her arms around me. I reacted with putting my arms around her. She pulled her head back so we could meet eye to eye.

"What where you doing?" She asked slowly with a smile on her face. God I loved that smile. "I-I-I was t-trying t-to cook, I mean make y-you a breakfast," I stuttered under her gaze.

I saw her grin. "Next time, watch the food." She whispered as she walked away to the stairs. I smirked. God I loved her.

{Eight months later}

I was a 'work'. I my friends Bill and Steve stared hard at the computer screen, trying to figure something our.

My job was too easy. I had to talk and work like if I was to a baby though. The humans were oh, _CENTURIES_ behind us, just starting to figure out computers. I had to help them bit-by-bit. To giving them information that would have made them centuries ahead of themselves, but good enough so that I actually helped them discover stuff. I rested on the chair I was in. I looked the clock, in unison; the bell rang for 'lunch'. Oh god, that was one of my favourite times of the day. Taste, oh god it was like there was an orgy in my mouth. So Delicious! I was just going to get my lunch when the phone rang. Bill picked it up. "Ya he's here." Bill answered the phone. I tilted my head as I saw he was looking at me. "It's for you Al!" He said cheerfully. I grabbed the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you Mr. Fangor?" The female receptionist asked.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"It's about Loren," She stated calmly.

My one human heart froze. Was Loren hurt? Had something happened to her?

"She had a baby, your new son," She added when she heard to answer.

I choked. What? Today? My mind was filling up with questions but all I said was, "Thank you, tell her I'll see her soon," I said calmly.

I hung up. I looked at Bill and asked if I could leave earlier from work today. He nodded and said I work so hard I should get this day off to celebrate. I quickly got my stuff and ran, -as fast as my human legs could carry me of course- to my yellow mustang. My and Loren's little joke. I had ridden a mustang on the Taxxon home world. It reminded me of that crazy adventure a lot too.

I rode quickly, -Luckily for me there were no 'Police officers' around- were the hospital were I was greeted in and rushed to Loren's room. I looked at Loren. Her face was red but she was smiling like I never saw her smile before. As I walked up beside her I was greeted by her mouthing the name of my son as I was handed him by her. "Tobias Christopher Fangor". Catchy name actually. I chose 'Tobias' and she chose 'Chris'. I grabbed him.

Unsure how to hold him, I bended down so Loren could fix his angle for me to hold him right. I rocked him back and fourth in my arms as his crying died down. I hummed an Andalite rhythm for little Andalite's to go to sleep.

His eyes fluttered closed as I continued to rock him in my arms. Maybe, just maybe, Humans and Andalite's were more same then we thought we were. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep as I cradled him in my arms.

_I do not want to change my choice,_I thought roughly, _I am happy here, with my wife, my son and I..._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Please review!**


	3. The construction site

_**A/N Sorry about the misspelling of some words... I restarted my work on the document manger upload, so i'm going to fix those spelling errors. Thanks for the reviews so far!**_

* * *

{13 years later, Tobias' POV}

My name is Tobias. I am a normal kid. I have a family. A cat, Friends. My best friend Erek was beside me right at this moment. My dad helped me meet him. He said that His father and Himself were very alike and that since they would see each other lots of times that maybe we should be friends. Erek and me are VERY different from each other. He's the popular, good-looking guy who can tell a descent joke and other people will laugh with him. I on the other hand, is the kind of guy you can call loner. I have a few good friends but I like t hang by myself a lot. I really can't find the right time to tell a joke and my jokes are just lame. I'm the opposite of popular also. I don't really like to be around other people. It feels better to be by myself or around maybe like one, two or three others. I saw Erek look around. I closed my eyes for a brief minute.

I looked around. I do not feel welcome around the mall. I guess I have claustrophobia, I really don't know. I feel... trapped in small places. I like to be outdoors a lot because there, I feel free. Like nothing can harm me.

Erek told me that if I do have claustrophobia, it's most likely because of my Dad, for he has a similar case of claustrophobia.  
I saw Jake and Marco come out of a arcade in the mall. I saw on the other side of the mall, walking slowly towards them were Rachel and Cassie. The only people I know really much from them is Jake.

He kind of helped me when I was about to get my head dunked in a toilet.  
He the kind of person you would go up to as a leader.  
I saw them walk up to each other and start talking about going home.

I walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Jake, Can I... walk home with you guys?" I asked shyly.  
I saw him smile. "Sure Tobias, you can also bring Erek if you like," He added acknowledging my friend who was behind me.  
I nodded my head. "That would be great." I said smiling at Rachel who was smiling back at me.  
I kind of have a crush on her. Not that is obvious or anything, just a little something. I saw Marco smirk. Rachel flung her head over to Marco to give him a stare full of daggers.

I grinned at Marco who was pretending to be hurt from the stare he was given.  
"Oh, ow, Rachel, Rachel, you got me, uffff, please... have... mercy..." He fell on his knees dramatically pretending to choke. "Have... mercy..." He finished before pretending to die. I swear a saw a hint of a smirk on her face.  
Erek said nothing. His face was dark and expressionless. Weird...  
"We better be going..." Erek started but his voice trailed off.

"Ya, it's getting late and I have to be home early." I calmly stated.  
I saw Jake smile at Cassie. "Ya... let's go..." He said sheepishly at Cassie. I rolled my eyes.  
After we went out of the mall, we went through this construction site.  
I looked around at the construction site.

Something did not feel right. It felt like something, something far away that I could not clearly see, was suppose to happen, right here, right now. I stopped and looked at one spot in particular.  
It felt like, something, was suppose to happen, something very important. Marco looked at me funny then smiled.  
"Someone's afraid a mass murdered is going to jump out of a bush and start chasing you with a chain saw?" He asked.  
Jake gave him a side-long glance.

"What?" Marco objected. "I saw that in a movie."  
I looked at the sky as we exited the construction site.  
I saw something funny. It looked kind of like a spaceship of some sort.  
I just could not place it though. It somehow felt familiar.  
(Yeerk) Said a voice in my mind I could not place. It did sound familiar though. The word it said. What did it say? I could feel the waves of hatred coming from the person that said the word in my mind. (Yeerk) It repeated. I closed my eyes. I looked up. Was that what it was? This 'Yeerk'? Why did that word sound so familiar to me. I frowned. Whatever. I would forget about it in the morning. I could not help but look up to the bright red light in the sky again.

"Tobias, are you coming?" I heard a voice ask.  
I looked to see Erek stopping not far ahead with the others.  
"Yeah, sorry," I muttered.  
I ran along until I caught up with the rest of them. I turned my head to look where the light had just been before.  
It was gone.

I shook my head. I was most likely my imagination and was not there in the first place.  
I walked with my friends until I walked past my house. I waved good-bye and walked up the front steps to the door. (Yeerk, what WAS a Yeerk?) I thought confused.

I rolled my eyes. I was just hearing things.  
I went to the living room and just sat there on the couch.  
I put my head in my hands as I scratched my head on frustration.  
I saw my dad go down the stair swiftly and walk to where I was sitting and look down on me.  
"Hey, Tobias. How was the mall?" He asked distractedly.  
"Great Dad," I lied. I hated the mall but Erek, being my best friend, forced me to go.  
He tilted his head.

"I never seen those people before, the ones you walked with, who were they?" My Dad asked looking at me puzzled.  
"Ohh, just some kids I knew from school, they were at the mall and I decided to walk home with them," I said looking back up at him.  
He smiled, nodded and walked away to the kitchen.  
I rested my head on a pillow resting on my couch.  
I heard the fridge door open as my Dad took some food out for him to cook with.  
I smirked. A day when my Dad didn't cook would be a day I I would have to worry about.

He loved cooking.  
He said one thing great about being human was all the neat tastes be get to enjoy. The again he said that about driving his yellow mustang.  
I grinned. It's not like he was anything else then a human so he could not really complain.  
I heard my phone ring. I opened one of my eyes lazily and grabbed my phone from off the table in front of me.  
I yawned and answered it.

"Hey Tobias, just wanted to know if I can stay over at your house." Erek said calmly at the other line of the phone.  
"Sure," I answered tiredly.  
I felt his grin even from here.  
After a while he came to my house and we were in my room.  
I looked at him.

He snapped his head over to where I was.  
"Yes Tobias?" He asked.  
"After the construction site, I felt like something should have happened. I-" I paused looking at him weirdly.  
He was staring at me. His face darkened.  
"-I saw something in the sky," I continued. "It was like, the shape of a battle axe, two of them. It also had red lights on it. I figured it was like a space-ship or something. Then I heard one word in my mind. Some word that sounded like 'Yeerk'. Do you know what that means?" I asked Erek.  
I saw his expression grow with fear in his eyes.  
I felt waves of horror coming from him.

But as soon as it was their it was gone. "No." He lied. I knew it, by his expression he knows. "I do not know what that means," He said calmly.  
I snorted but let it drop. I closed my eyes and looked out my window.

I saw something.  
Like a ripple in thin air.  
But then it was gone.  
Like something was cloaked.  
God I was just seeing things.  
I closed my eyes and dreamed of nothing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

{Four months later}

I looked up from my cereal. I was not hungry. I held my head on my table on closed my eyes slightly. I let my mind drift of to more interesting things. Then...

SNAP!

((HELP SOMEONE HELP ME)) I heard a cry call.  
I saw an image of earth from a space-craft, as Earth got closer and closer. ((HELP... MY NAME IS AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISHILL... AND ANDALITE, PLEASE! HELP ME...)) I saw the ocean getting closer. "AHH" I cried as the pain of this creature which called itself an 'Andalite' went through me. I felt it's struggle. All it's hope lost but still how it is trying. ((HELP...PLEASE...HELP ME...)) I heard the voice cry.  
OHH THE PAIN! It was HORRIBLE! I could not stand it. I fell to the ground and the world around me went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tobias?" I heard my dad say softly. I felt his arms around me as I lay on the ground. He bent his head and whispered in my ear "Are you ok?".  
"Ya dad I'm fine," I muttered.  
He stroked my hair softly like he did when I was a child. I closed my eyes and lets him reassure himself. "Ok" He said finally and got up and left. I looked around carefully. No voice. It was gone. Was the 'Andalite' dead?  
If he was it all my fault in someway. I did not answer him. But how could I? I frowned at the thought of being a murdered. (No... it was just a day dream, nothing else.) I told myself.  
I told my self as I got up carefully by holding the chair nearest to myself. I shook my head to let my messy dirty blonde hair tangle around me. I blew the rest of it off my face. I grabbed my backpack and headed off for school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

School. The second worse place then the mall. We were changing class' now. I looked around. I felt weird. That dream had creeped me out big time. That voice, now that I think if it sounded like the one that said 'Yeerk' in my head. I saw Cassie as I passed lot's of students on the way t o my next class. I looked at Cassie in confusion as she looked around like the sky is going to fall on her. I grabbed her arm and she tugged it back. She looked into my eyes frightened. "What's the matter?" I asked softly.

"You would not believe it if I told you," She muttered.  
"Bite me, I had this weird vision this morning and nothing could be wired than that Cassie," I sneered.  
She looked into my eyes and I knew, we both had seen the same thing.  
"You did too?" She asked quietly.  
"Andalite," I muttered. "What kind of word IS that?."

She looked up at me with huge, round eyes "The creature that called for help... he was an Andalite... Aximili-Esgar...Esgar...Esgar-" She struggled but I stopped her."Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill" I pronounced the name like he said. She nodded. "I saw the creature in my vision," she barely whispered. "It was blue, like a alien centaur, it had a deer like body, which stood on four dainty hoofs, Boy like torso, with the mussels and all, weak looking arms, a face shaped more triangular shaped then anything else, with two huge eyes where they should be but it had ears on the top of it's head and..." She stopped, straining to remember. Then she continued, "What kind of looked like they could be horns, like those long horns on giraffes right? Well where they would have that ball like thing on their horns they have eyeballs that can go three-sixty all around... like eye-stalks! They're kind of cute. It's hard to imagine but they do. Except until you see their tail. Long, sturdy made tail that can whip around their shoulders and all around and near the base of it, there comes out of it like... a scythe like blade that can just twitch and your head can be rolling on the floor. Cute but dangerous." She finished in a lower whisper.

I nodded my head. I could get the image. It was my turn. "In MY vision... I saw Earth... and I was like... in a space-craft, but like VERY advanced one... and I saw Earth coming closer and closer till I noticed I was falling. I saw a ocean... know the one near here? Not to far? Ya well I think he crashed deep in there." I winced. "It was horrible how I could feel his pain." I added in a low whisper. We were in the halls, where anyone see or hears us talking about this stuff. We needed to be quiet. I saw her nod her head. So she felt the same thing. So this was NOT my imagination...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I looked around. We were in Cassie's barn. By we I mean Me, Cassie, Marco, Jake and Rachel. I frowned. Cassie did not look so good either. "So you're saying you had VISIONS! And better than that... you had VISION ABOUT ALIENS!" Marco screeched. I tilted my head and Cassie nodded. Jake looked at us in awe. "Cassie was never wrong though." He said. "Whenever she said something it was all true." He scratched his head. Rachel nodded. Marco looked tacked aback. I would have been too.

"You're just trying to protect your girl friend from being thought she's crazy!" Marco snapped at Jake. Jake blushed but then gave Marco a look of pure anger. "Marco, Cassie is never wrong. Tobias is never wrong. I do not believe tha-" Jake got caught short by Marco. "You don't know that. You hardly ever talk to the guy!" Marco yelled back. I looked at the ground, embarrassed. Rachel shot Marco a deadly look. "I know Tobias though and I know he would never lie about something like this." She snapped.

Marco, defeated, sat on his hay-bale looking miserable. "Whatever." I heard him mutter. I looked at him then back at Jake.  
Rachel looked at Jake. "So, what do we do?" She asked him.  
"Why am I in charge?" He asked.

"Because, YOU'RE our FEARLESS leader!" Marco replied back.  
He shook his head in embarrassment. "Shut up," He muttered to Marco.  
I smirked at Rachel, who smirked back at me.  
I looked at Cassie who's eyes were trained on me.

"What will we do? You said he landed deep in the ocean. We can't go that deep." She murmured.  
I nodded.  
"Maybe it can swim?" Marco suggested.  
I nodded. It was possible.  
"Anyway, next week, since I'm busy all week with my family, we can go scout out the primacies. Okay guys?" He asked.  
We all nodded.  
I walked out of the barn.

I looked up to face the open sky.  
The way Cassie described the Alien... it reminded me of something...  
I shook my head. Wait a minute.  
I heard my parents whisper the word 'Yeerk' a couple of times.  
I also remember having some nightmares when I was little about that creature that Cassie described. And how my Dad would come to my room, sit on my bed with me, and try to cheer me up. I sighed.  
Maybe they did not know what they were saying when they said 'Yeerk'.

About the dream I'm just clueless.  
I remember dreaming about a Andalite with my mom.  
Them laughing and talking.  
I rolled my eyes.

Dad should make my mom laugh, not some stupid, old Andalite.  
I walked all the way to my house to be greeted by my Mom and Dad.  
I smiled at them.  
I love my family.  
I just hope nothing ever ruins that fact.

* * *

**_A/N Hoped you liked this chapter!_**


	4. The Andalite

_****__**A/N: Sorry I was late with this. I was busy. I'm fixing and analyzing all the chapters to make it more professional. I was pretty busy when I uploaded the chapters so I had no time. Please R/R! Tell me how you liked this chapter or what I did wrong. Just no flames please!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**{Tobias' POV}**

I looked up to the sky. I saw a bird fly right past me. A red-tailed hawk exactly.

I don't know why but they seem familiar.

It was now the day we would find the mysterious figure that called himself an Andalite.

I saw Jake and the others run up to me.

I was at the shore of the beach. The beach was actually the ocean that we thought he could have crashed in. I saw a hint of a smile cross Rachel's face.

Jake gave the water a sidelong glance. "Are we ready for this?" he asked quietly.

Cassie and me nodded. Marco snorted and Rachel smirked. "Let's do it!" she said cheerfully. Jake then gave her a sidelong glance. "You're actually _excited _about this?" Marco demanded. Rachel just smirked. I looked as the lowering sun reflected off the surface of the water.

"The sun set is nice." Cassie commented. I nodded. I ripped off my outer clothing. I was now in some swimwear I had put on underneath. I had told my parents I was going for a walk. If they'd seen my swimwear they would have not allowed me to go. It was late and they would not want me to go swimming at Nine-oh-clock in the evening.

I saw the rest of them do the same. We put our outer clothing up by a sand castle a child made but left behind. No one would find them there. I let my right footrest on the shore as water sputtered around it and dampen my swimming trunks. I closed my eyes.

Cassie brought some swimming gear that will allow us to go deep into the ocean, look around and see if we could find Aximili. Even so, I did not trust the mission. It was only too easy to fail. And failure could be fatal to us if it meant failure under the surface of the ocean.

Then I saw it. A fin like object rose up from the surface and started to circle. I only knew that movement too well. _SHARK! _My mind screamed. I jumped back and my eyes snapped wildly looking for the shark. Then I saw the shark go closer to the surface of the shore. Then something happened. The shark started to change.

Its fins grew longer yet lost its toughness. The huge muzzle softened and got sucked up to the face of this creature. Four sets of legs –more like hooves- grew out of the stomach of the creature. Its tail grew longer; losing its fins on the end it grew a scythe like blade.

It's head now looked completely weird. It was triangle shaped. Huge eyes and pointed ears. It had horns growing out of its skull. Only they were not horns. On the top of them had an eyeball. They were like stalk eyes. The stomach of the creature rose up and curled as I heard the snapping of spines. Weak looking muscles grew on its chest and its skin melted to a light shade of blue. After a few more moments it finished its transformation.

It was exactly as Cassie described it. It was the Andalite.

**{Aximili's POV} **

I called over and over for Elfangor.

My ship that I was on crashed and landed in some alien water.

All my friends and crew died.

I was the only survivor.

After a while, I noticed that Elfangor maybe _was _dead like the others had said. Maybe he'll never come and I'll be stuck here forever.

I thought of a plan.

I'd morph the next sea creature I found by the ship, go up to the surface, and figure out the rest of my plan.

I saw a great creature come by the ship. It would be my morph.

I had stunned it with one of the beams outside of the ship and brought it inside to acquire it.

When I acquired it I let it go free outside and while the airlock door was out, jumped out too. I would have to morph the creature fast. If I failed I would die from lack of oxygen.

I felt my hands shrivel down to be only inches long fins, my tail shrivelled down too. Only this time it shrivelled down to a longer length. And it also had two fins and not one. My eyes stalks sucked into my head and my mouth part, or where other creatures 'mouth parts' would be, grew longer and wider. Then it ripped apart. Inside my newly acquired moth had two rows of many, many teeth. My eyes grew a larger and my sight dimmed. When my sight grew back it was very much useless because my sight was hardily nothing now. My legs disappeared but my back legs grew to another pair of fins, except this time much, much smaller. After a while the creature tough skin replaced my blue and tan fur. After a few moments the rest of my body took the form of this massive creature.

Then the shark's instincts took in.

This creature was not like the creatures we have at our home planet. It actually carnivorous, not like the herbivorous creatures we have at our home planet.

When its instinct kicked in I felt hunger of a predator. I was _really _hungry.

I wanted to find my prey. All the tiny creatures that lived here were my prey. I will not have to worry. I have lots of prey to eat. ((No, you are Aximili. You are not here to eat. You are here to do your new mission. If they are here, to stop the Yeerks that's all. I swam with my newly acquired to the surface. I could smell living creatures in the shore. I _could _eat them. _NO! You will NOT eat harmless creatures up above the shore UNLESS they are working for the Yeerks… maybe even not then… _I commanded my self, only to have figured out if have been swimming in circles. The creature's instinct.

I demorphed then only to be seen by five creatures.

I remember studying these in class.

These are humans.

They are really primitive though.

They walk on two legs as they have adapted and use their hands, -like us- to grab things.

That was all I remember at the moment.

By studying humans I can remember at least a few of human expressions.

I believe the one they were using now was a 'disbelief' expression.

"I-I-I- I told you so…" a human girl with darker skin then the rest and black fur on her head stuttered in its language.

"Ya…" A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and with lighter skin then the one before said. "There he is. I was not lying. See?" he stated quietly.

Humans do not know other being up on space exist.

That is why those two humans confused me. They were not scared of me like the others were. It was almost like they were expecting me.

((I come in peace. I will not harm. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. An Andalite _A__risth_. A cadet.)) I said calmly. They now all looked surprised. The blonde one looked up at me a smiled. One thing we can only do with our eyes.

"My name is Tobias." He said pointing to himself. "That is Jake," he said pointing to a tall sturdy boy, light in skin with brown eyes and hair. "Rachel," he added pointing to a tall blonde girl with light skin and blue eyes. "Cassie," he added again pointing to the one who spoke up first to me. "And last but not least, Marco." Tobias finished pointing to a boy with medium skin, black/brown hair and dark brow eyes. Even with my Andalite eyes I could not see the best in the dark.

"Where will we keep him? We can't just let an _ALIEN _walk around in the place all willy-nilly." Marco hissed. Jake nodded. ((Excuse me but may I ask something?)) I asked.

Marco rolled his eyes. "And now he's a _polite _alien. Uhhhhhhh! Go ahead. Ask away blue-dude!" Marco sighed.

((Who is your leader?)) I asked.

All the humans' eyes turned to Jake.

"_I AM NO ONES LEADER!_" Jake yelled.

"Well I can't be leader. I just can't. I'm not fit for the role. And oh no not Xena! Tobias… I don't know about him… I guess not if he chose you too… um, not Cassie. She waist her time huggin' tree's and we don't want that kind of person as a leader and that just leads to you big guy!" Marco laughed.

Jake just sighed.

I walked up to him and did an Andalite bow.

((Prince Jake. I will be under your command. I will do as you do. Al my people have died. I am the only survivor. I have no prince now. Until then, since you attempted to save me you shall be my new prince!)) I said calmly.

"Oh brother, give me a break." Prince Jake muttered. "Now I'm an aliens prince! There nothing wrong with that right guys?" Prince Jake snapped.

Marco just smirked. "Nope. Nothings wrong with that." Marco said.

Prince Jake sighed loudly. I put my hand on Prince Jakes shoulder.

((With your permission.)) I said calmly.

"With my permission what?" Prince Jake asked carefully.

I smiled with my eyes. ((I shall show you what I can do. It will help with your problems of me getting caught.)) I said cheerfully.

I closed my eyes and focused on my new prince. I felt his DNA flow threw my and was now a part of me. I opened my eyes to see my prince staring at something that was not there. He was in a trance. A part of morphing. Slowly I acquired the DNA of in order: Prince Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco and Tobias.

I closed my eyes. I focused. Usually I was supposed to focus on one morph at a time but that was not the case this time. I focused on Prince Jake. Then I stopped. ((I should morph with that on your skin?)) I asked my prince. He turned pale then thought for a moment. "Ya just wait." Prince Jake said. "I'll go get some clothes for you." He said and ran with two legs away from us. ((Two legs,)) I mused to myself but in open thought speak. ((How is that possible to run around, let alone walk around with just _two legs_!))

I saw Marco roll his eyes. "I dunno' we just do." He said looking around.

I looked at him weirdly. ((You mean 'don't know'?)) I asked.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yep, just a shorter way of saying it so we can just get though speaking with faster. It's called a _slang _word." Marco said.

Just then Prince Jake came with pieces of clothing.

I observed the humans. After my prince and Marco explained to me several times where each clothing goes I acquired them in a different fashion since it did not have any DNA to go automatically with my new human morph.

I then focused on my prince again. I felt my tail rolling up and slither away. I felt my main body melt into my humanoid chest. I moved my front pair of legs up in the air as they shortened a bit. My back pair of legs grew thicker and stronger until they became human. My lower body was humanoid now. I felt my front pair of legs dissolve into me. My arms grew thicker and more muscular. My fur melted away into pale white skin that was my prince's. My stalk eyes grew into my head and from the slit's that was where I breathe through came a Prince Jake's human nose and mouth. Hair grew out of my hair and covered up my head. Soon all that I had left of me were my eyes that soon grew smaller and changed color. Then I was my prince.

**{Tobias' POV}**

I saw Aximili. But what I actually aw physically was Jake.

The real Jake was snow pale.

Everybody else had wide eyes.

"You're going to be Jake?" Marco asked.

Jake -I mean Ax- smiled.

"No. That would be like using a body. I'm not a yeerk." Ax stated calmly.

Then Ax's eyes widened in surprise that he could speak with words.

My eyes just widened.

"Yeerk! What is a yeerk! I heard that word before!" I said.

Jake/Ax frowned. "A yeerk erk, is a a-a-a-a-a-a-a parastite. Ite. Yeerks crawl awl into the ear canal and take ake full control ol of the brain ain. Making the person he took contol of a slave ave. I fear the yeerks are here." He stated calmly trying not to play with every sound he made.

He said more but I was not listening.

Yeerks… was my… was that what my parents were? Were… were they slave?

I closed my eyes and pushed out that thought.

I looked up to see Jake/Ax.

He had finished his explanation.

"So…" I tried to change the horrible subject. "If you said you won't be Jake… what will you do with that morph?" I asked.

He smiled then frowned. "What is with ith this piece of artificial skin? In. Does it keep you warm? Arm? If so why do you wear it now? Ow. It is hot outside. Ide. There is no use for such nonsense. Ence." Jake/Ax said.

I blushed. "Uhh…" I started when Marco cut me off.

"It would be distracting for other if we walk around with not clothes on. Let alone embarrassing." Marco stated coolly.

Ax decided to leave it there.

He closed his eyes. Then out of Jake's form came some of Rachel, then Cassie, then Marco and last but not least, me.

He looked like a blend of all of us, which he was.

He looked like if a kid from us all if that was even possible.

He smiled with his new human morph. "How do I look?" then he added for extra measurers "Ook."

I rolled my eyes. I heard Rachel whisper to Cassie, "I know this is wrong since he's a blend form all of us but he's cute." Cassie nodded.

I would not know though since I am a male too.

Though I have to say, since he was a mix from boys _and _girls he looked actually very pretty for a guy.

Marco laughed. "He's either a very pretty guy or a very ugly girl!"

I nodded but Ax frowned. "I am an Andalite. Ite." he snapped.

"Okay, okay I'm just saying." Marco leaped back.

I laughed between all this nonsense.

"You know it's weird that I think that it's actually pretty normal." I laughed.

Marco nodded slightly but his eyes were locked on Ax's.

"Two, two ooh legs. Egs. Very shaky. Aky." Ax said.

"Well we're a very shaky species." Marco laughed.

"Two, oo legs. How can you walk with just two-" he started to complain but got caught off by tripping on a branch beside him as he attempted to walk.

I smirked.

Marco gave us all a sidelong glance then his face turned serious.

"Oh no. My dad will ground me for staying out this late. I got to go!" he said as he ran away from the weird group, which were we.

I looked at the rest of us.

"I say we call it a night." Jake yawned.

I nodded. "But… where will Ax stay?" I asked.

Cassie's eyes looked up and met mine.

"There is a forest near our barn. He can sleep out there if he would like. But only if he does not mind to sleep with no shelter. Plus there may be people out there so he'd have to keep an eye out for them." Cassie said.

Ax smiled. "I would much rather sleep outside in the forest. I do not require shelter and I have four eyes to keep a look out for humans. Plus, if they come near me as I sleep I'll still see them since we Andalite's sleep with one stalk eye open." Ax stated calmly without noticing he did not play with a mouth sound.

Jake smiled. "Great. Cassie then can meet up with you tomorrow. We meet at the barn tomorrow. I'll tell Marco." Jake said.

I smiled. Then my head tilted slightly as a question formed in my mind.

"Ax… you were not expecting humans to rescue you right…. But you _were _expecting someone right? Who would that person be exactly?" I asked as the others nodded in agreement to the question.

All of us slowly turned our heads to the Andalite.

He frowned.

"My brother… he came to Earth once, or at least _around _Earth. He was on a mission. One problem was he never came back. He was with a human… two of them. Everybody else said he died but I never beloved them. I could not imagine him dead. I of course never saw my brother. He left before I was born. I _want _to see him though. I thought that there was a possibility that he was here on Earth and not dead. But I guess I was wrong." Ax finished sadly with tears forming in his eyes as he looked down at his feat.

I walked up to him and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, just maybe we do know him… what's his name?" I asked softly

He looked up at me. "Elfangor… his name was Elfangor…" he whispered.

My eyes shot up.

_Elfangor… his name was Elfangor…_ I remembered what he just said.

_But did not my mom call my dad 'Elfangor' once? _I thought. _Is he looking for my… my dad? No… it was just a nickname. His name is not Elfangor _I told myself, pushing the possibility away.

I stepped back from Ax a frowned. "Sorry… never heard of that name before." I lied.

If he sensed that I lied he did not show it.

He nodded and looked away sadly.

I saw his form begin to melt away.

He was demorphing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked up to my door.

I paused and struggled to forget what Ax said that night.

I opened my door to see my mom… cooking? My mom never cooks.

It's always my dad. One time I asked why and he said, "I love taste. It's the best thing ever about humans! Tastes. That's why I love to cook. I'm surrounded my tastes!".

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I saw my dad resting on the couch.

He had on eyes open, staring blankly at the television set in front of him and the other closed. One of has hands hanged loosely off the couch while the other held a magazine by his chest. His hair was ragged and he looked awfully tiered.

I smirked to myself.

No way _that's _an alien.

I walked up the stair to my room.

It was hollow and empty like.

It was really spaced up though.

It did not like tight spaces. They made me feel like I could die of lack of oxygen… but that's just a thought. My mom said I carry that trait form my dad. I have seen him around tight spaces. He gets a little edgy so I don't complain.

I walked up to the side of my bed and just sat there looking at the ceiling.

I rolled on my bed to face the window.

I little farther back a saw the woods.

For a second a saw a silhouetted shadow out by, passing the trees quickly.

For a second I thought it was just a deer till it came just a little bit closer but enough to see it was Ax.

I smiled to myself.

Then I thought about what he said.

About the yeerks. Where they real? If so… were my parents one of _them_?

I closed my eyes and pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

If they were they would have made me a 'controller' too.

Would they have not?

I felt my eyebrow burrow near my eyes.

Why was life so complicated?

Like I had already enough to worry about?

I closed my eyes, beckoning for sleep to come but it just couldn't.

I looked in front of me.

I saw my television set I had gotten for last Christmas in my room.

I took my arm lazily around to my coffee table beside me and felt my Television remote.

I pressed the 'on' button and watched as the screen blazed to life.

Then up popped a commercial of an add.

I read the words on screen with my flittering eyes.

It read 'The sharing'.

I felt weird when I read those words.

Like I knew something was bad. Something that I knew about. But I don't remember seeing those words. It was like something I saw something but I just could not reach it.

I saw my door open slightly from the corner of my eyes.

I rolled on my bed to see my father.

His eyes were trained hard on my screen.

His eyes flashed with pure hatred toward the add but it was gone as fast as it was there.

He took my remote and turned my television off.

He walked slowly to the side of my bed and bended over to look directly at me.

I closed my eyes as the bright light from the hall way entered though my slightly open door. I reopened them to see my dad bend down and kiss me on my forehead.

"Good night son. Sweet dreams." My dad whispered in my ear as he straightened up and left the room.

I closed my eyes again. Beckoning for sleep to finally arrive.

This time I really did not have to it did.

But just before I swifted away with sleep I thought one thing.

_No yeerk can take my family. I shall fight this fight. My fight, with my new friends. And we shall will this fight. I will help us save the Earth. I do not know how but I do know that I will. I can only hope… that when I do… I will come out of the fight alive.._


	5. Some question can be answered

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Also thank for the people who followed/favorited it. I was pretty busy so I did not have the time to update it until now. I think this is my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy it. If you are reviewing and don't like it so far either don't read it or give me descriptive ******__criticism__** on what you hate so much about it. All form Tobias' POV today. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

{Tobias' POV}

It had not been a while ago that we had saved the Andalite be had befriended names Ax.

Sometimes I wonder if that was a good thing that I had done or bad. My life was completely normal before that had happened. Now that I had found Ax, everything had changed.

I have been having nightmares about my parents being infested and them taking me to this 'Yeerk Pool' and I wake up screaming in the night only to be comforted by my dad.

I opened my eyes to the light breaking in from my window beside me and yawned.

Today we were to try and spy on the Yeerks. Ax would help us the most though since he had the power to morph.

I crawled from me bed to sit on my knees and stare out the window. There, diving like a pro bomb diver was a northern harrier hawk, which I knew as Ax, and which everybody else knew as just a bird, nothing special.

The bird flew over and landed on my window still and screeched loudly. I whacked my arms around him and put my index finger to my lips, indicating Ax to be quiet, though it was pretty useless since he does not know what that single meant.

((What are you doing Tobias?)) Ax asked with interest.

I shrugged and then sighed loudly. "It's a human signal indicting the person you're indicating to, to be quiet!" I snapped quietly.

Ax bobbed his hawk head. ((Yes. I suppose I should be quiet for you're parents might awake to find me at you're hold you breathe through in you're hollow scoop, which I presume would be very awkward.)) he stated calmly.

Tobias looked alarmed at the talking bird, just noticing how weird his life was, and the fact that now his dad and mom might be awake thanks to him.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

((I said I suppose-))

"Never mind."

I looked behind myself to check for my mom and dad. It was clear.

I walked up to my door quietly and locked it from the inside so my dad could not open it up.

((What did you just do?)) Ax asked confused.

"I locked the door so my dad won't barge in to see an alien in my room." I muttered.

((What a primitive way for locking doors. You must be far back from where we are in technology and other stuff.)) Ax commented.

I rolled my eyes. Ax had been going on forever on how 'primitive' we were and it was really getting on our nerves.

I looked Ax over and nodded my head for him to demorph. At least he knew what that signal meant.

I saw him slowly start to melt away instead of growing like he should have done.

I looked disgustedly at him. "Gross." I commented.

Then out of a melted puddle on the floor he started to grow. He was already blue when he turned liquid like as his color melted to his original forms one. Out of a growing blue blob came arms and a stick thin tail. Out of the tail grew something that looked a little like a sharks tooth. Very tiny. The front of the blob already gained his normal Andalite face, which, as you could imagine, looked very creepy. His chest rose from the blob and he looked soon after a minute later like a very tiny, bird sized Andalite. Kind of cute actually.

((This is embarrassing.)) Ax commented as then he started to grow larger in size. Soon there was the Andalite we all know and love right in front of me, looking brand new.

"Well, at least that's over and done for." I commented.

Ax nodded. ((I was running low in time. I only had three of you're minutes left so I had to demorph quickly. As much as I love being a bird I much rather not be one for life.)) he commented.

I nodded in agreement. "Remorph bird now and go get the others. We'll meet at Cassie's barn." I said quietly.

Ax nodded his head, I guess he learned to pick that action up and use it, and began to become bird. Soon my room had a boy and a bird in it only again. Then Ax bobbed his head, making and urge not to scream his hawk call, and flapped his wings and soared out the window.

I nodded my head to myself and opened the door and walked downstairs. "Hey kiddo." I heard my dad's voice call from the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and took a seat, letting my hand catch my head as it fell down. "How did you sleep?" my dad asked. "Great." I muttered and began to pour cereal into a bowl that had been prepared in front of me.

I grabbed my spoon and spun it around in my cereal. After a few minutes I was done breakfast and changed out of my sleep wear, I grabbed a pack of cookies that my mom had left me and started for the barn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

I looked up as I saw Marco frown, while nibbling on a cookie.

"See this is what I'm talking about. It's Saturday! A time where you sit on the couch, play video games and put school in the back of you're head. And now here we are. I don't see a controller. I don't feel like I'm sitting on a couch." Marco complained.

Ax looked at Marco with a mix of Arrogance, Confusion and anger all at once. ((Why would you want to meet a controller on this 'Saturday'? I thought your people did not know they exist!)) Ax yelled at Marco in outrage.

"Chill, Ax. A controller is a... well, um... a part of a thing you can use to play a video game with. You know what a video game is right? No? How can you Andalites live! A video game is a virtual game you can play while being other people in a 'game'. Uhh, sorry Ax but it's hard to explain 'till you do it. All I'm saying is that it's not what you think." Marco stated calmly towards the raging Ax.

Ax nodded his head slowly. ((As long as it's not a controller...)) he said slowly.

Marco rolled his eyes. "So why we here?"

I looked up at Marco, "Well, we are actually here to make a plan on how to spy on the Yeerks. Right Jake?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "I did not ever sign out for this." I heard him mutter then out loud, "Yep, sure, whatever."

Ax gave Jake a long look. "Prince Jake. You are suitable for this job so I will take your word for whatever we do. I would also like to hear your opinion." Ax said as I just noticed they were spoken and not thought spoken.

I turned to see him in human morph. He had learned to acquire clothes and now uses that power to gratefully morph with actual clothes on. I saw his hand reach and grab one of the cookies I had brought for us.

"What is-s-s-s-s-s this circlular-ar-arrrrrrrr object that seems to disapear-ear-er in your mouths. Is this edible-bull." Ax asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, and they are Ax." I answered.

I saw him put the cookie to his newly acquired mouth and start to munch on it.

His eye widened in surprise. "What-at-at-at is this new feeling-eeeeeeeeeeeling I am discovering now? Ow?" Ax asked amazed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I think you mean taste Ax. It's a thing you get when you eat something. You guys eat right? So why don't you know what that is?" I asked.

Ax gave me a long stare. "When we-eeeee eat. We can't taste. Aste. Teh-teh. Our hoofs are not made like that." Ax said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when were we talking about hoofs Ax?" Marco budded in before I could say something about that.

"You were talking about how I eat right? So what do you mean by what do you mean? Ean." Ax asked.

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know." Marco said calmly.

Rachel stepped up and gave everybody a hard, cold stare. "Well? Why are we just chatting and not planning! Come on people! Let's kick some Yeerk butts!" Rachel cheered.

Jake sighed and then said, "Let's try and act normal. I mean, we could just go on like we want to see if we want to join right? and then we let Ax morph a fly or something and we let him go to the actual meeting with Yeerks while we try and figure out something with the normal people and some Yeerks." Jake explained.

I nodded. "Good plan."

Ax smiled with his lips, which were filled with cookie crumbs. "Yes my prince. For a human that is a pretty good plan. Of course you could have made a better one if you humans had the power to morph." Ax commented.

Rachel frowned. "Ya, then we could kick some Yeerk butts. But I can't as a human..."

I nodded. "Alright, let's go then. Right Jake?" I asked him. He gave me a long stare and then nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

{The next day}

We all were behind a bush were the Yeerks were holding a 'Picnic'.

"Ax had tracked them down while we were at school today." I explained. I looked up to see a banner.

'What?! Does that say the Sharing?' I thought as I peered closer. It did. Yeerks, Sharing, Andalites... all of this is somehow tied together. Wait. Didn't my father see a commaricial about it and gotten mad about it. Does he know about the Yeerks? How could he? Could he actually be...

Movement. I looked to the left to see someone that made me scared. Erek. What was he doing here? In the Sharing? Why does he look like... no... He can't be a Yeerk! Not my friend! I felt a comforting hand go around me and surprisingly it was Jake's. "Don't worry. Maybe he is just helping and is not one after all." he comforted. 'Why?' I asked myself, and then knew the answer right away. 'Because he's you're leader that's why.'

I smiled sadly at Jake then looked back at Erek.

"Ax, I caught one. Here you acquire it." I heard Cassie whisper.

I looked at Ax, who was in Andalite form, which was dangerous but we had to take that risk. He closed his eyes and started to acquire, what I believe was to be a fly.

How did Cassie catch a fly with only her bare hands at night where no one could see they're own hands I will never know.

I saw him shrinking and I looked over to see someone coming. Erek. How did he know we where here!? Then again he could just want to stand by here. Then I knew he saw us. His eyes connected with mine. I saw him come forward and grab me by my coats collar and pull me farther by the trees.

"How'd you know I was there?" I asked him quietly.

"I just did. Don't worry. Only I know." he whispered back

"Are you a Yeerk?" I asked suspiciously yet still quietly.

"If I was then you'd have been taken to Visser Three himself."

The name gave me a shiver up my spine. "Then who are you?" I asked.

Erek closed his eyes. "Don't hate me for this." he said quietly and then in a flash he just disappeared. No not disappeared, he appeared.

A dog like robot, standing on his hind legs is what is looked like, in short. It's glowing red eyes stared at me.

"I... am an android." it said to me.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You lied to me!" I yelled at him not caring who heard me.

Then I whispered quietly in a menacing tone. "You lied to me. All the times we spent together... fake!?" I hissed.

The robot shook his head. "No, I am still your friend." it said.

I snorted but then closed my eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...please..." Erek the android started.

I opened my eyes. "Sorry. I guess... I can forgive you. But... does not mean I trust you..." I said quietly and I started to walk back to the rest of them.

"I can help you guys you know. I'll help you guys spy on them. If you'd like..." he trailed off staring at me.

"Okay... but it's not my decision to make. You could talk to Jake alone when this is all done." I said, still not exactly friendly like. The android made the hologram have a sad smile. "I did not mean to Tobias. I'll tell you later the whole truth. You can choose to believe me or not but it would be wise to believe me." was all he said before walking off towards where the Yeerks were in the sharing.

I nodded my head and followed him until I reached our hiding spot. Ax was already gone to where the Yeerks were and Jake and the others were already going towards the place where the rest of the real humans were. I closed my eyes only hoping that this would end up well


	6. Injured in flight part 1

**{Tobias' POV, a week later.}**

I looked up as Erek smiled sadly at me. "You still mad?" I heard him ask.

I shook my head. "No, not really. I got used to it now I guess. My life is weird enough already anyway." Tobias admitted.

Erek just shook his head. He was out of his hologram. He had told us the day after we had staked out the Yeerks about himself. Explained what he did and why he was here.

The Chee looked out the window.

I ruffled my hair with my fingers as I looked at my door. I had locked it so my Father could not come and barge in. I could not imagine how he would react to see me talking to my best friend in his robot (Chee) form.

I looked at the Chee who was sitting in a very uncomfortable looking pose, looking out the window. Then he turned his head towards me. "Hey, isn't that Ax?" Erek asked as I started to walk towards my window. I looked through the window to see Controllers. Ax had told me that it was nearly impossible to tell a controller from a human but if you see a group of people with Dracon Beams in there hands, shooting them at a bird, most likely they are controllers.

The bird flew in circles, desperately trying to dodge the beams of laser like objects at him. Then he was shot! I looked down as he dropped like a bullet that lost altitude.

Erek was quick though. He jumped out of my window exactly the time his hologram recovered and made his way towards the group of controllers. I could not hear what he said exactly but I think I heard the name 'Visser three' and all the controllers were gone from sight faster then I could blink. I jumped out of my window and slid down the tiles of my roof.

I jumped and my feet hit grass. I ran towards the fallen bird and bent down; starting to get worried I shook him rapidly.

"Ax! Wake up! Ax!" I cried.

Just then I saw the bird twitch.

((Tobias… I have…to…demorph…)) Ax couched out.

I knelt down and picked him up. Standing now I ran to my room. It was locked! I whimpered quietly and ran back outside.

Erek looked at me. "Need a lift?" he asked cautiously. I nodded. "I locked my self out." I said stupidly. He just smiled at me. Then he grabbed a ladder and held it to my house. I looked it over.

"He can't demorph here but that ladder is to small!" I cried.

Erek just smiled. "Us Chee as known for being _very _strong. The gravity we had back home was ten times stronger then the gravity force you guys have it here, meaning fugitively, I am stronger then which I was back at my home planet by ten-folds. You better hold on tight to both the ladder and Ax!" he warned.

I did not have the time to ask questions so I followed what he just said. Just then I felt myself being swayed back and forth, left and right. I closed my eyes. If I let go I would fall a great height. I looked forwards. I was many, many inches away from my window.

"Uhh, Erek… can you go a little forward?" I asked looked at the window.

I felt my self almost tip over as I was pushed by great force forward.

"Now?" Erek asked.

"Just a little closer…" I yelled.

"Now?" he yelled impatiently.

"A little to your left." I yelled.

"_Now?_" he asked annoyed.

"Perfect." I muttered as I stepped on the roof and held the fallen bird close to my chest.

I climbed up the slippery tiles of the roof and somehow made it my window.

"Hey, Tobias! How's the weather up there?" I heard Marco's voice from below myself.

"Shut up." I muttered as I opened my window and crawled inside. I heard the shallow breathing of Ax. He was dying.

"Demorph!" I yelled at him.

I felt the bird shiver at first but then the feathers that clung to my hands started to get gooey. I dropped him carefully onto my bed and then heard something moving on the roof. Out of my window came Erek.

"That's much better." Erek stated as his feet touched my floor.

I nodded and looked at the growing creature.

"Sorry Ax, but you can't morph out there!" I said worriedly.

I saw the head of the creature that was becoming Ax's head nod.

((I will, demorph, therefore, getting rid of my injuries.)) Ax stated calmly.

I nodded. I heard the booming of footsteps as someone knocked on my door.

"Tobias?" the voice asked whom I only knew could be my dad.

* * *

**To be continued. Sorry for such a short chapter. As for the last chapter it may have a few spelling errors and unnecessary upper casing only for the reason that my Microsoft word program was glitched at the posting of the last chapter. There will be a part two of this. I am having a bad case of writers block, so I won't be updating that often. Also I'm changing my user name to 'Gloomy Shadows' soon instead of 'Theanimorpherz' just to not confuse you guys. Thanks for being patient. **


	7. Injured in flight part 2

_**A'N: Okay, done with writers block. I finally got this done today! I don't feel it's the best chapter but that's not up to me. Hope you enjoy. If you don't at least be constructive and tell me what you did not enjoy about it. I hate non-constructive criticism. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**{Tobias' POV}**_

I looked around in a panic liked fashion. What was I do? What was there really to do when your father is at your door and an alien and a talking, walking robot inside a hologram is in your room?

I shook my head violently to my left, then to my right. I heard my doorknob start to shake violently.

"Tobias? What are you doing in there? Open the door or I'll open the door myself, and you'll have explaining to do mister." my father said in his most authorized 'I'm your father so I'm in charge here' voice. I paled slightly, and looked to my left. Ax had only finished demorphing but as I knew my father, there was no way out of this one.

I heard my door slam open as I turned my head to see my father. His eyes widened as I turned my head quickly to see Ax, but yet to disappear in a hologram after the second I met contact with my eyes on his.

At first I was confused to how is that Erek had done that, as I turned my head to notice a robot made in a canine-like style on my floor. Erek. I turned slowly to my dad.

"Tobias..." he barely whispered, looking horrified at where Ax once was.

I put my hand behind my back and rubbed the back of my neck quickly. "What's wrong dad? You look like you'd seen a ghost or something." I laughed nervously while looking around my room.

"Andalite..." he whispered which made me mentally widen my eyes. How did he know? God, was he one of _them. _Was _he _a Yeerk? No... he could not be!

My eye's glare turned to Erek, as I put on a look of surprise as my dad's glare followed mine.

"What...is that?" he asked.

I masked my scared/nervous face with a confused/curious one. "I really don't know. It was in my room. I guess it's a robot toy or something. Whatever, I guess I'll find it's owner later." I muttered to my father, as his eyes were still widened in fear.

He nodded his head slowly and started to walk away. I frowned. My father knew. He could _not _know about this!

Just then something I could not see, yet sound more like a '_Whap_' like sound entered my ears as I turned to hear a smash followed by seeing my dad laying on the floor unconscious. My eyes widened. I turned to see Ax staring at my father with no emotion shown on his face.

"What did you _do?_" I countered the resident alien I had met not long ago. He frowned and drooped his eyes stalks a little.

"Your father seemed to have seen me... even with those primitive eyes of his even he could have seen that I am not a human of his kind. I have just simply laid him unconscious for the time being so you could lay him to rest, making him think it was all but a dream." Ax stated like anyone could have seen that fact. I frowned. I knew he was right but... it felt wrong. I lifted my father and carried him to my couch, laying him to rest in his familiar position of sleep.

_**{Elfangor's POV}**_

_I looked at around as a lay sleepily on the couch. I had dozed off for a while after returning early from work. I rolled over on the couch to pick up my 'cell-phone'. For primitive humans they sure seem to get newer technology quicker then even us Andalites. It would have normally scared him but he seemed so used to it that nothing the humans did ever scared him even more. He 'texted' as humans called it to Loren as she had texted him. She had asked how Tobias was doing and I returned the 'text' saying I'd check now._

_I started to walk up the stair when I heard a mix of yelling and screaming like noises encounter from Tobias' room. I widened my eyes and I ran over to the room. I knew something was wrong for my own son was not allowing me to enter a part of my own domain of the house I 'borrowed' and let him keep of the house he called 'his room' and he did not seem to answer anyway._

_I ended up pretty much having to 'kick' down the door as it slammed open but I could obviously see cracks the had encountered it with my kick._

_I felt my human eyes widen in horror as I saw one of my own kind, as I mean this time, an Andalite. But then he was gone. Disappeared in thin air. That surprised me for my own people can't even do that. Not in a million years as humans say. Then again..._

_The second thing that surprised me was a very familiar looking metal body lying down on the ground. Erek. Erek the android. Erek the Chee. My eyes widened even more, if possible. _

_I knew about Erek, you see. I had met 'Mr. King' as humans know him, through one of my business' little trips, somehow. Bumping into him. I had somehow found out about his kind. We had eventually figured we were both in the same 'boat' as humans say. Far from our home planet, staying here, disguising us as humans and similar stuff. We decided to get to know each other better. After a while we both noticed that if we both visited each other lot's of times, my son and his 'son' as Erek was playing the role of right now, could be friends for it made most sense. They seemed to be pretty close to each other, but seeing him in this state makes me wonder if Tobias actually knows more then he tells he does._

_I started to question him but he never seemed to give in. He told a really untrue tale about that he magically 'appeared' in his room and he knows nothing about it. I started to walk away, getting somewhat frustrated, I wanted to put the 'pieces' as humans say again, together. Then something hit me on my head and the world around me went black._

I reopened my eyes to look around. I was back on the couch. Could it be that I fell asleep? No, I bent over and checked my phone. The message was still there. Then it came to me that I might have just have fallen asleep before really going to my son's room. But still, the dream... I shook my head.

I sat up straight and texted to Loren that Tobias was a 'good boy' and he's really happy and such then got up from my couch and went out the door of my house, rubbing my head, which suspiciously hurt a lot.

_**{Tobias' POV}**_

I breathed air heavily, panicked from the close call. I was behind some bushes in front of of the house, as my father walks out, rubbing his head, and goes to his mustang, and left. Most likely going for a little ride around the block or so. He tends to do that when he is nervous or stressed and whatever. "That was close." a voice said behind me. Ax's voice that currently was spouting out of a humans mouth rather than his Andalite form. I nodded my head.

"Too close." I agreed, rubbing my now sweating forehead while looking around. Exiting the bushes, me, Erek and Ax walked casually, well as casual as you can get when one person is normal, another seems somewhat un normal but not too much, and the other tripping on air, it's not that hard to fail at being even normal.

"Whup." Ax made a weird nose as he tripped and a few blades of grass and tumbled forward, only to be stopped by me and Erek grabbing his arms.

"Thanks, Anks." Ax greeted as he continues to play with 'mouth sounds' as he called it. It seems to fascinate him but to me it makes me wonder why I even bother to know him.

"Demorph and remorph a bir- ehh not the brightest idea, err. Here, I got it. Demorph and hide by those trees." I instructed and he nodded his head, following orders he ran behind a tree like a guy needing to relive himself badly and began to change color to blue.

I ran quickly back near my house and saw my cat Dude, sitting on my fence. I ran over and grabbed him carefully and ran over all the way to where Ax was.

_**{Aximili's POV}**_

I looked around carefully to see if any humans were around me. No. Not that I could make out of. I turned to look at the android.

"So... how's the Andalite's back at your home planet?" he asked. That question somewhat teased me and hurt me greatly. I somewhat felt that if this continues I'd never get back home.

I closed my eyes. ((Last time I saw them... they were good I shall say.))) I said in my natural language of speaking through thoughts.

"Ohh. Cool." he said. We turned from our awkward silence as we heard rushed footsteps in the distance. "Hey, guys." Tobias greeted. "Meet my cat, Dude."

"Unique name." Erek commented dryly. I nodded my head.

((Indeed a _very _unique name.)) Ax said. Tobias frowned at this but then handed the feline is what I believed it was called to me.

I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat a tingle, the cats DNA started to flow through my skin barrier, flowing now through my veins and becoming a part of me. I opened my eyes to see the feline what it could only look like sleeping in my hands.

I handed the animal to Tobias. ((It's fluffy.)) I commented. Tobias laughed.

"Indeed." he agreed, stroking the creature softly against its fur.

((But why does it need much fur when it is merely a speck of cold to be felt?)) I asked skeptically.

Tobias just rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. Just morph him." And with that, Tobias just dropped the animal and told him to 'Go home'.

I lowered my left stalk eye, my right one was still creeping around my self, looking for humans while my main eyes stayed on Tobias' with a glare of confusion.

((You have no need for 'Dude'? He is not an sentient creature if I presume correctly, there-fore, he most likely would not understand your speech, there-fore possible to get lost and never to be found?)) Ax questioned the human. Sometimes humans could not be understandable at all.

Erek was the one to answer though. "He's not sentient but was 'taught' to learn several commands such as go home. Cats have good memories so he can locate 'home' easily and he's been farther then this before." Erek explained.

I nodded, I still did not understand but it felt right to at least look like I understood.

I closed my eyes and felt myself shrink slightly. Soon I was a mini-Andalite. It was truly embarrassing. I could see my so called 'friends' were trying hard not to laugh at my misfortune. I growled with thought speak. I looked down at my fingers that were clenching without my control into a fist like bend, then shrinking, there-for, becoming small nubs. From them came out a long stick like object that was natural I hoped for this animal. I wiggled, slightly grossed out for the thing ejecting from my fingers looked like my own bones. Then I felt my scythe blade shrink in and my tail change just slightly and become the felines.

I then fell to the ground as my back pair of hooves melted to fast for normal away, leaving me in a very uncomfortable posture. My front hooves shifted back to were my disappeared ones were and my weak arms grew stronger surprisingly as it took the cats form. Fur began to grow my fluffy around me. As the size portioned larger, the cats replaced the color of my original fur. My eyes became smaller, my lower jaw spit open and my ears grew wider. After more of that I was finally done my morph.

"Meow." I unexpectedly cooed with my new morph. I rolled over and pawed the air. At first I forgot what was going on until I remembered I need to control my morph after doing a new one. I thought about myself. Remembering myself. After I got a good enough picture I felt the cats mind. This one had that pure hunting instincts of a real cat but did not want to use it. It was lazy, it new it was lazy, and it just wanted to have fun. I pushed away those thoughts.

_No._ I told the cat brain. _I'm the leader here. I'm going to control you now. I'm going to now have control._

Thinking over what I had just told the cat, I scared myself. I started to wonder too. Wasn't morphing not much far away from what the Yeerks are doing. No. We did not have a mind to control over. We were just borrowing the outer image of a life form. Very different from the Yeerks. Somewhat I did not feel so convinced.

I looked up over to the other two. "You got control now?" they asked sounding slightly annoyed. I nodded my head.

I used my convenientcat body to jump into Tobias' arms. Then he started to walk Erek, and carry me, to Cassie's barn.

_**{THIRD PERSON VIEW}**_

Tobias, Ax and Erek walked away from the forest. Calm and trying to look as normal as they've ever had. They looked normal but they weren't.

Erek walked along side a blonde boy who was holding his cat. No one knew, and no one could ever know that he was actually a robot. His hologram was perfect except for some glitches here and there a few times a year. Tobias who was walking along side Erek, holding his cat. The most normal person of the group or so he thought. Ax, who had morphed himself as a cat. Hiding behind that morph was an Andalite. They were the most un-normal three people to hang out right then in the while world yet no one could have even known, No one. They looked perfectly normal compared to others around them. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them the whole time in the forest.


	8. Finding it all out, one step at a time

_**A/N: I haven't posted a chapter for a while so I decided to get working on one. Lot's of you want Ax and Elfangor to meet each other, and don't worry, that'll happen in the next chapter. I just needed some things to be cleared out and be done with before I could really do that. Hope you like this chapter. It's pretty short but whatever.**_

* * *

_**{Visser three's POV}**_

I growled dangerously as I looked down to my minions. "I have found someone of use to help me find my long lost…_or so it seems, _long lost rival and enemy, Elfangor." I said, using my pathetic human form I had to acquire. I heard gasps from the yeerks below me as 'Elfangor' had been mostly used as a cuss word. He was indeed dangerous in battle, but I knew I had nothing to worry about.

I raised my head up high, the Earths sun shining down on me. "I have found his son." I stated boldly. Another gasp was heard. I closed my eyes and continue. "As it seems, the 'great' Elfangor had become a…_Nothlit._" I hissed. I then heard murmurs come from the crowd of yeerks below.

"If that is the case, I cannot infest him. None of us can. He is immune to us entering him, as a yeerk cannot infest a morph. We shall use this to our advantage as we can." I finished, stepping off the platform and go down to my advisors.

"My Visser…" one whispered nervously. "Is it possible that…he might have the morphing cube, as I don't remember its scientific name." He then shakes his head and continues.

"If so, they could have heard us…they could be spying on us this moment." He whimpered. I snarled viciously at him.

"I have no time for cowards." I said simply. I snapped my human fingers as my guards came. "Take him away." I said as I turned away and start to approach my limousine. I could not help to think of the yeerks words though. He might be right. But Elfangor couldn't have had a morphing cube. Then again, I had heard thought-speak not far from here. Another Andalite, no doubt about it. What if he had a 'morphing cube' as the yeerk put it though?

I shook my head and enter the primitive and indeed pathetic transportation vehicle as it drives me to my ship. I looked out the window as my eyes narrow at a sight to behold.

A human being, with lumps appearing out of his head… "An _Andalite!_" I yelled at the driver. He slammed his foot on the brakes as I dart out of the transport. I could see fellow human yeerks come to my aid.

I was quick, but the human seemed to be quicker, as he was but a child. He turned at a curve quickly and I painted. I tried to keep up with the young –or what it seemed like young- Andalite, but nonetheless, I could not keep up with him.

"Damn you Andalite. Curse you and all of you race. Soon we'll infest you all! Everyone of you!" I cursed at him under his breath, my face becoming more red the second from the anger I was experiencing.

_**{Tobias' POV}**_

I ran my fingers through my hair quietly as I stared at our little force against the yeerks. Useless much, but still a force. Jake waited for Ax as he paced the room, frustrated. As he continued to mutter stuff to himself under his breath. I too, was worried. Ax hadn't come yet, and apparently Cassie went to Ax earlier this morning and gave him the message but yet he still hasn't shown up.

Just then something that sounded much like a horse stampeded into the room. It was none other then Ax. His eye stalks looking around nervously but his main eyes gave nothing away as they showed nothing else but pure excitement and happiness.

"Hello Prince Jake! Hello Tobias, Cassie, Rachel and Marco!" he crowed happily, staring at us with a weird Andalite smile only they of that species can master by smiling with only their eyes. Jake stopped pacing slowly and when he finally stopped, his head hung low and his eyes didn't meet Ax's.

"Where were you?" he demanded quietly, as if he knew something none of us else knew. Ax didn't seem bothered by this question and his seriousness, and if he truly was though, he didn't show it. He did though make a serious face in response.

((I was simply learning about human culture as I visited a few human scoops near the area.)) he replied offhandedly. Marco jumped up at that answer.

"Learn? _Learn?_ Sure you can learn about our culture Ax but when you start running off in Andalite form in front of sane and un-infested human beings that kind off crosses the line here!" Marco yelled at the Andalite. Ax's eyes made a weary expression.

((Is that it?)) he asked, sounding insulted. ((Why would I do something so stupid? I may have entered the barn as an Andalite but I was certainly not one prior to that)) he snapped. With that, he snorted and trotted away swiftly, and quickly back to the forest.

Cassie sighed and ran after Ax while Marco just huffed as Jake gave him a hard glare. "Don't look at me like that!" Marco snapped, he turned around and huffed back before continuing. "You know he did something too." he growled.

Jake sighed and folded his arms around his chest, shaking his head. "Yeah, something's up. We better go check on what it is. Not now though. I have some family business. So does Marco cause he has to go to his mother's grave…" he trailed off, giving Marco a sad side-long glare before continuing. "And also it's near night so we should all get some rest." He finished off, nodding to us all.

"Yeah." Marco stated, his voice cracking slightly. "I got to go see my dad so we can go visit my mom." And with that he left silently. Jake and I exchanged small glances as he nodded me head and be both left for home in our own separate ways.

I sighed as I entered my home, shoving my school supplies I had stashed in the barn aside. When I walked forward, some tall, brown haired man with expressionless eyes met my gaze. Once he looked over my dad, who was the person he was talking to, his eyes met mine. The same kind of gaze I had strangely felt when I felt someone was watching me, Erik and Ax.

Something about this guy made me nervous. It felt like I knew him, but I never met him before in my life. His eyes went from expressionless to a attempt of a soft gaze as he smiled a twisted one. "Why hello there boy, you must be Elfa-I mean Allan's son am I not correct?" he asked me.

I saw my fathers eyes widen a bit. When he was talking with this man before, I could feel the waves of hatred come among his voice as he spoke. Something wasn't quite right.

"Yes…why do you need to know?" it was now my turn to throw a question back at him. He just smiled.

"Well…you can say I am an old friend of your father. Aren't I quite correct _Allan?_" he asked him, the twisted smile still on his face.

"No." he snarled. My eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed upon me with a glint of victory among his gaze.

"Well then, I am truly hurt now Allan. It also truly hurts me that he doesn't even know me…or even of you own true identity am I correct?" he questioned my father with a smug grin.

My fathers eyes widened in surprise as If he wasn't expecting that. But what was he talking about? "I…I don't know what you are talking about!" he stuttered, his eyes now trailing the ground. The man was patient though, as if knowing he'd win this argument I had walked into.

"Well my son. Is that correct that you don't know of your fathers identity?" he questioned simply. My eyes widened at the question.

"What are you talking about? Of course I know! He is my father, Allan Fangor, who works for the most now highest selling and sophisticated company in the whole country!" I snap back, telling what I knew, or at least hoped…was true. But I knew I had said the wrong answer as another grin entered the face of my rival.

"Are you so sure? Well then, your father has some explaining to do as I see it, I mean, we _all _know he is an And-" the man started when the door slammed open, making the rest of his words inaudible.

It was none other then my who had done this. She stared roughly at the man, who even I didn't know who it was, then to me, then to my dad, all while holding some shopping bags.

"Well?" she started, waiting for an answer from my dad.

"I was just going to show this kind fellow the door honey, so if you please." My father said stiffly, shoving the man out of the door.

He gained a hard look from the man, but was soon to be demolished anyway as my father slammed the door at his face.

"Who is ready for supper?" he asked, an attempt of a smile on his face. I groaned a fake groan and rubbed my stomach as if in pain.

"I would love to dad but…my stomach hurts…can I be excused?" I asked. He gave me a long glare before nodding his head.

"More for me I guess," he laughed. I nodded my head and faked a laugh. I continued to walk upstairs until I let my self-crash on my bed, thinking of what the strange man had said.

"What was he going to say?" I whisper to no one in particular. I shove my face into my pillow as his words rewind in my head.

"We all know he is an And-" He is a what? A…no…was he going to say Andalite? He couldn't have! Just who was he? I stuffed my head farther into my pillow, my cried of confusion becoming muffled so that my parents could come to ask what was wrong.

_**{Visser three's POV}**_

I growl in frustration as I stomped down the hall of my blade-ship. Shoving every Yeerk that gets in my way.

((I was so close to get that stupid son of an Andalite to be a controller but Elfangor's _wife, _as humans call it _Loren_, Had to ruin it all!))I yell in frustration.

"Well…" trailed of my P.A., Iniss. "If you had gotten at a _right _time and not just at random, then maybe-" my P.A.'s thoughts were not finished as I slammed him back against the wall with my stocky and well built tail.

((Shut up Iniss. I don't need to hear a word from you dapsen!)) I yell in rage.

I gallop now down to the ships hallway and enter my own private domain of the ship. Just then my intercom flashed to life all of a sudden.

"Well Visser, it seems you have difficulties carrying out a simple task we had given to you." said someone suddenly, which turned out to be one of the council members of the council of thirteen himself. I couldn't get to figure out who it was really though as all of them wore special clothing that makes them not easy to be able to point out. All I knew that it was a Taxxon.

"I give you three more days to do it…and remember when I say this. I want you to do it cleanly. If not so, or you can't do your task in the appointed time, you shall be demoted and we shall get a lower yeerk to rise to your rank and carry out your task. Understood?" he demanded. I nodded my head.

"Good. You have, like I said, three days. Infest the wife and child, and kill Elfangor."


	9. Caught and cornered

_**A/N: Okay. Sorry for the wait. Okay wait is an understatement. I was busy and I guess I got carried away with my other hobbies and likes. I made this chapter a long one to thank you all for being so patient. The reason for the wait was also because I couldn't find the right way to enter the large plot hole I was about to encounter but I, after much, much time. Figured it out. Wow, and I wanted to make a chapter for the first of December, to Christmas, to new years, to the first of January and so forth. This was practically my first story as my first, **_**first, **_**story I made I truly didn't like so I deleted it. Through my chapters I can see how I have gotten at least better in the writing format of the story. I'm thinking of making a re-write to the story once I'm finished with it and maybe add a few more parts just because It would be somewhat dull if you already read the story and that I might change a few parts but that's just a thought. I am truly thinking of doing so though. Anyway, enough with the rants. On with the story. (Also of maybe by mistake some parts somehow are in third person, sorry about that as I have gotten automatically used to writing the both of them.)**_

* * *

**{Elfangor's POV}**

I looked around as my eyes rested in a view outside my window. I could see my son playing with a boy that seemingly became his friend. I have never seen that boy before though. He is beginning to trigger my nerves. Whenever he speaks to me, his speech is broken and likes to play with the syllables in each word, much like I had to resist harshly not doing when I morphed human. It is tempting for an Andalite to resist, so I have my suspicions. I have only met him once though and Loren says you should not judge a book by its cover. I know she is partly right. Partly meaning that since the Yeerks are now around, I really can't. But I still try nevertheless. Except in some circumstances. I remember the Andalite I saw. At first, I thought it was but a dream, but now, I'm starting to think otherwise. I believe as humans say 'the pieces of the puzzle are beginning to fall into place'.

I slump back down and close my eyes as I hear the door open, I have a feeling they knew I had been watching them but they never shown it if so. "Hey dad. Mind if I go for a walk?" he asked me. My eyes remained calm when I looked him over, even though I, inside, was fully alert.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" I questioned him. His gaze drooped slightly.

"Yes...but-" he started before I had cut him off.

"Not buts." I said sternly as I could. As well as in the most fatherly fashion I could muster. What if he was one of them? He was asking to go out. The Sharing might be taking place now and the Yeerk could be yearning to go there. Maybe...

"But I promise I could do it later!" he said as quickly as he could so I couldn't interrupt him. This made me growl.

"I said no and that's an order mister. Go to your room and finish your homework or I'll go print you triple of the work you need to finish." I said dismissively. Tobias knew I had won as his posture sagged in defeat.

"Okay...but can my friend come help?" he asked, his posture now perking up. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, your friend. I have almost forgotten about him..." I said, trailing off. Then my gaze snapped back towards my son, making him jump back slightly. "He would only get in the way of your work and may help you cheat. I don't want my son to be a cheater. I want him to be strong and smart on his own. He can come over later." he said, leading the boy to the door. The boy nodded and walked by the door.

"Bye-eye Tobias...see you later. After." he called out. This made my eyes narrow even further. No doubt an Andalite would have said that. I looked him over and saw something that made my eyes widen. I swear I saw a bit of Tobias in the kid. And also a little bit of some of his other friends... How could this be? Another Andalite? Impossible. I had to take the test.

"Hey son, go to work, I'll be there in a minute." I called over my shoulder and closed the door to face the boy.

"What's your name? I believe to have forgotten it."

"Ax."

"Ax huh? How unusual for a name. Tell me Ax...where exactly are you from?" I questioned him. I saw his features harden, but as soon as it hardened, softened all at once.

**{Aximili's POV}**

"Ax huh? How unusual for a name. Tell me Ax...where exactly are you from?" I heard Tobias' father ask me. I felt myself frown but my expression regained itself. I had been prepared for such a state. Prince Jake had given me a book to help me learn of this planet more, and I had learned many places, now I had to just pick one. Suddenly I had an idea.

"I am from Canada. I am Canadese." I told him with no emotion. I could out of the corner of my eye Tobias from the living room of his house. The window had been open so he had heard me, and strangely for some unknown reason to me, slapped himself in the head. I believe I may have done something wrong.

"You mean Canadian?" his father corrected me cautiously. My eyes snapped to his feet and back to his face and nodded slyly.

"Sorry for my improper grammar. I am learning. I have been called slow in learning grammar though." I said, trying to seem most calm. It had been true though. I had tried to attend a human culture known as school which is indeed somewhat different from our own and in a subject that had been called ELA standing for English, language, arts, the teacher had called me slow in my learning of verbal grammar. It is truly tempting to play with word sounds, and thus, exactly the reason for my faults in that subject.

"Is that so..." Tobias' father trailed off. His posture then stiffened to that of one which made me feel small and weak as a human child. "Well, I'll see you later I believe." he said, and without another word, left for his house, and which in reaction I could see Tobias instantly head up the stairs towards his room to do his homework. My eyes followed the form of Tobias' father as my head nodded slowly, an act I had picked up from being around humans.

"I shall see you too soon." I muttered under my breath. I turned and ran towards the forest, but not without tripping once or twice along the way. Once there, I felt my form melt and rearrange itself until I was fully Andalite once again.

((I believe Tobias' father is getting suspicious of me...))) I said to no-one in particular. ((It wouldn't be anything near good if he is a Yeerk, but I couldn't see what else would be his business to be suspicious else-wise.)) And with that, I began to trot around the fresh grass that had been sampled with dew, which my hooves all grinded and sucked up for its nutrients.

**{Visser three's POV}**

I looked over at my personal assistant as he shivered slightly. He knew of Elfangor quite well and I could tell he was ready to go and capture him to finish this whole issue off, as was I. I showed it in a different way though. ((Siren 345 and Kaidan 938, come here right this moment but approach with caution. I don't want to have to kill you from pure reflex from you attempting -even though not possible- to try and seem like you were attempting to sneak up on me.))

Just then two yeerks approached quietly as well as slowly. ((Good. You followed my orders, and I can't say the same thing from many other Yeerks. Status report on Elfangor's family?)) I questioned. Siren looked up and frowned. Strangely I had met, in very, _very _rare cases, a yeerk who wasn't exactly afraid of me. This was, as such, one of those cases.

"We haven't captured them yet my visser, but we _do _know were they are. Loren has gone to what human's call a 'mall' to 'shop' for items. Meaning she is surrounded by many, _many _humans, there-fore, an uneasy target at the moment. She will be an easy one shortly though when she finishes. As for Elfangor and Tobias... Both are at their house but Elfangor seems stiffen, as if he already suspects such actions to occur. Though I doubt he would be able to do anything as he is only a human." she reported. Kaidan nodded his head and sighed.

"We should, in my opinion, wait for all three of them to be together before we take action visser. It would be less dirty, and make the humans less cautious as well as curious if they find out. The council said to for now have this affair with infesting human's not in local so it would be wise." he stated, cautiously though as he was more edgy around me. As he should be. My eyes glinted with anger. Was this pathetic underling telling _me _what to do! I thought it through for a moment though. It did seem logical. I decided to be nice for a change and let him live. After all, my arch-nemesis would die today so I feel like I'm in a good mood today. Seeing my posture relax, Kaidan relaxed as well.

((Very well. Off with you or be off with your heads.)) I yelled at them, which Kaidan disappeared in an instant but Siren took her time. ((Phh, low class weaklings.)) I turn around and smirk though. Today would be the day. The day that Elfangor would rue, but not here, no, but in the after world as he would finally be rid of!

**{Tobias' POV}**

My dad is starting to scare me. I think he's a Yeerk. He gets cautious around me and I think he's hiding something. He seems to be wary around Ax though. What if he knew Ax was an Andalite! No. No he wouldn't. I feel like he doesn't and if he did, Ax would most likely know. Probably make him a yeerk as Dad must be! But god, no...Why...how... I know Jake's brother is a Yeerk but you know there may be a chance that your own _father _is a yeerk can pester with your mind bad.

Just then I heard the door open. Mom's home! I go out of my room and run down the stairs. I look over to see my mother. She looks tired and wary but she always does after a long day of shopping. "Hey mom. What did you buy?" I ask, trying to start a conversation as I watched her bring the last of the bags from the doorstep in. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Well, for you a bought only clothes. You don't need presents everyday. God your father spoils you too often anyway. It's not like it'll make a difference." she laughs and puts away the bags of food into the kitchen, which I help her do. I grab at least two bags in each hand and haul over to the kitchen. "There." I said as the last of the bags were brought over. My mother looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks dear." she said and ruffled my hair. "Man you're growing to be a big, strong boy. Where's the little kid I held in my arms one day?" she joked around. Just then, the door bell rang. From the living room I heard my dad call 'I'll get it.' It only turned out to be Ax. I smiled and greeted him. My mother looked him over in confusion. "Who's this Tobias?" she wondered. I try by best smile and nudge Ax ever so slightly to tell him to let me talk and him to talk the least.

"This is my new best friend Ax from school. Ax this is my mom. Mom, Ax." I aquatinted the two, slowly. I watched Ax though instead of my mother for his reaction. He saw Ax watched her in curiosity as she held out her hand. I muttered in the lowest my breath could muster but for him to hear. "Shake it." Ax stared at me but then remembered what I taught him to do.

"Nice to meet you Ax." she stated and shook his hand. Ax smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." he stated in perfect English. Loren smiled at Tobias.

"What a nice boy your friend is. Clever and polite too. You make such wonderful friends." she said cheerfully as she headed out for the kitchen. "I'm cooking tonight Allan." she stated as she brought out ingredients from the fridge. I turned to my father, forgetting about my concerns about the possibility of him being a Yeerk, and grinned in amusement. My father's features looked dull and sagged slightly, his eyes looking like a child rejected from buying candy he truly wanted from a store.

"Okay." he said and walked back over to the living room and slumped onto the couch. His arms crossed, he lay back as deep as he could go into the couch and turned on the television and watched as moving pictures and human's played around on the screen.

I sighed and Ax followed me as I headed up the stairs towards my room.

**{Loren's POV}**

I feel so old. My son is growing up so fast before my eyes and is he is growing so fast then so must I be. I sigh and head for the living room, Elfangor watching me curiously but still saying nothing. I walk fully now towards the couch until I am standing before it. I take a seat beside Elfangor as I rub the tiredness out of my eyes. I lean over against his rough, muscular body and smile. I close my eyes and rest like that for a while. Just sitting there. Suddenly he asks a question that quite possibly came out of nowhere.

"Do you...do you think Tobias is one of them...?" Elfangor didn't need to explain what he meant. I knew what he was trying to say.

"No," I whisper gently. I make him lie down on the couch as I do the same, burying my head in the crook of his neck. "And neither should you." I finished sleepily. I close my eyes once again as I heard Elfangor's breath become quiet once again and his body relaxed from her answer.

"Oh, of course. Of course..." he whispered. I frown. He is so serious to these things. Of course he should be but at least once in his life he should let go that Yeerks are on this Earth and loosen up. Even more a minute. I wrap my arms around Elfangor and he made slightly a purring sound. Strange but I thought it was cute. I close my eyes tighter and beckon sleep to come. I was so tired for god's sake. But it just wouldn't come though.

A jingle erupted throughout the house which could only be the doorbell. I could feel Elfangor once again stiffen as he slowly got up. I opened my eyes and yawned as I sat up on the couch. "I'll go get it." I said. I saw Elfangor's head shake.

"No. You're still on the couch. Rest up. I'll get it." Elfangor said. I couldn't miss the caution in his voice. What was going on?

**{Tobias's POV}**

Finishing my homework, I sighed and put the papers I just finished in a pile with the rest. I looked over my shoulder to Ax. He looked bored. "What do you want to do now?" I ask, yawning and stretching my arms. Ax just stared at me. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. I arched an eyebrow. Who in their right mind would come to there house at this time? I looked over at my alarm clock. It read eleven-fifty-two. Exactly. No one. Ax was already up though.

"Tobias. Who is that?" Ax said, too worried all of a sudden to enjoy the fun of mouth sounds. I got up from my desk and walked over to look through the window Ax was using. I knew those people in front of the house. It was that guy who came over the other time.

"Um. I don't know his name. He said he knew my dad. He said...he said my dad was not who I knew he was but my mom came in before he could say anything else and he left. I don't know who he is but he's trouble I can tell you that." I explained, my eyes never leaving the silhouette of the man standing by his lawn.

"Oh." he said. Just then the man came out of sight. He heard the door open, followed by the voice of his dad. "Yes, what do you want?"

"You know what I want." was all that the man answered, followed by a snap of the man's fingers. After that chaos emerged throughout the house. I glanced at Ax to see he was looking at the clock. I knew what that meant. His time was running up in morph. I grabbed his arm as we headed down the stairs. Just when we were about to leave a tall man walked past us and blocked our exit.

"And just where do you think you're going little boy?" he asked, his voice practically mocking me.

"Out." was all I said. My eyes flickering dementedly at him. He just smirked.

"Well sorry to disappoint you kid but you're not going anywhere." And with that two more men walked over to us and one grabbed me, the other Ax.

"Tobias. I can't hold it." he said. I nodded my head.

"Go." I whispered. He nodded and I noticed his skin begin to melt. My mother watched with a slightly surprised look but my father was just horrified. Funny, I thought it would be opposite. Guess it goes to show me that I don't know my parents as much as I think I do.

Soon enough, a mixture of a blue deer like creature, a human and a scorpion stood before us. "An andalite." said the bald man. He then grunted and his eyes flashed dangerously. "GET THE BLASTED ANDALITE!"

And that's when things went even more downhill then ever imagined.


	10. The Final Choice

_**A/N: I am not going to bother with listing excuses because you probably don't want to hear it. I just want to say their has actually been reason for my lack of posting this chapter. This is going to be the last chapter and I might put up an epilogue. I spent my time with this one but I may have over looked some errors. I hope the ending isn't a cliff-hanger-like one because I was aiming more for the ending type. I have never really ended a long story before so I may have not done the perfect job of wrapping it up. Thank you for your patience as it is much appreciated. Now to go on with the last chapter of Elfangor's Choice!**_

**{Elfangor's POV}**

They took us. They took my family. I watched as the Andalite failed to fight off the Yeerk invaders. They took my family and the andalite and imprisoned us. Here we were. In that tiny cell, waiting for those disgusting slugs to come and take us apart forever; being controlled and to never really live again.

I look up to the Andalite. I see that he was staring at me for a while now. I opened my mouth and asked, my voice trembling with a new feeling I had never felt of in years; defeat. "Who are you? What is your status to my people and your name?" The Andalite looks at me. His tail twitched in the air. His head hung low.

((My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I came here with my brethren. In mission to destroy those Yeerk vermin and in search to possibly find my long lost brother that I have never met.)) he tells me. I stare at him for a while before speaking once more.

"You are a brave young one to have journeyed this far. I feel for the loss of my people I had once been a part of. I am also sorry to hear of your failed and lost hope to find your brother." I said solemnly. I then glance back to him from my retreated glance I had lost after finishing my words. "Who, if I may ask, may your brother me called? I may have met him once..." I tell him quietly. I could see hurt fall deep into his eyes but his pose straightened nonetheless. What a prince he would make.

((Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul.)) I felt my eyes go involuntarily wide. I could see my wife in which had been quiet many minutes look up finally from her glance of her unconscious son. I would have said our, but I don't feel worthy enough. I haven't after all saved them from Visser Three earlier today. He had knocked out my enraged son soon afterwards. To finally for real notice he had known an Andalite all along... It surprised me. He mustn't still know of my true identity yet. I can feel he doesn't.

"..." I was of loss of words. When Aximili saw my reaction, his eyes widened. His whole body screamed of excitement for his new found hope.

((Do you know of him...?)) he wondered. I stared at the Andalite who I had just identified to be of my blood, -my own brother in fact-, and nod my head. I did not lie. I do know him. Everybody knows themselves. But I am beginning to think that I possibly don't know myself as much as I thought I did before.

"I do know of him." I said. I could feel my voice becoming hoarse. Loren looked to Aximili with wide eyes that mirrored my own a few seconds ago.

((That's nice to hear... I just wonder how you would know what an Andalite is, and be so calm about it. You seemed to know what one was because when I demorphed you didn't fright. You were surprised...slightly startled even, but not afraid.))

I felt bad. I know he is my brother but he doesn't know who I truly am. He never asked if I was his brother, is he did, I would answer to his wishes, but if he didn't ask I really didn't want to tell him otherwise. As selfish as it seems, I have my reasons. He most likely of all feelings he'd feel at the moment, would surely one be disappointed. The next question startled me. I did not know how to get around that one.

((How...how exactly would you know my brother...?)) I gulp then close my eyes. No way around this. I must tell him.

"Because..." I faltered at first. "Because I am him, I am your brother." At first, there was nothing but silence. Surprisingly, Aximili wasn't the first to speak. Who was though was the real surprise.

"So that means you really are Elfangor." said a voice that seemed to be filled of many emotions. I turned to find my son, staring at me. So many emotions flashed through his eyes but that last one stayed the longest, and hurt the most; betrayal. "Why...why did you not tell me?" he whispered.

((If you are human... And I've seen you in morph for more then the appointed time limit... You have either gotten somehow around the limit or figured the impossible...)) Aximili started then looked up and gave me a long, harsh glance. ((Or you are a _nothlit..._))

The word _Nothlit _was spoken with venom. With that I could relate and know of why. It hurt though... Especially because who spoke the word with such a tone was my own blood...my own brother of which I have never known of his existence until now.

"Yes..." I whispered quietly. My voice held the tone of my shame that I now help towards myself. "I am a _nothlit_." I tell him. He gives me a long glance before looking away.

((I...I was looking forward into meeting you...but you disappoint me brother. To have you willingly become a _nothlit..._ to a species that obviously cannot fend for themselves in times of need and who are seriously primitive when it comes to technology. I cannot believe that you are truly my brother.)) With that said, he turned around and did not bother to face me, nor was he planning to.

My son Tobias stared at me and slowly shook his head painfully. Not only with just physical pain, but emotional too. "You never told me who you were and what you were...why?" he questioned me quietly. I shook me head.

"Would you believe me? Going up to you and telling you that I come from an alien race and I shape-shifted into a human and now cannot undo the spell-like almost magic. You would think that I was playing you for a fool or an idiot."

"But you would be telling the truth." he interjected.

"But you wouldn't know that." I resorted quietly.

Loren gave me a saddened glare. Tobias growled at the display of affection towards what he probably believed now to be was his backstabbing father and mother and walked away from Loren to stand beside Aximili, who of all people in this cell, I believe was able to give him the most comfort. He was after all his 'uncle' in human terms. I watch as Loren, now free of Tobias' limp body lying on her lap, walked over and sat beside me.

I bit my lip and close my eyes. She continued to glare at me with concern in her eyes, that much I could feel without seeing. She sat beside me and let her side brush mine. I looked up at her and shake my head.

"You don't deserve this." I wanted to say but I couldn't get out the words. My throat felt twisted and my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I could feel the awful taste of bile reach my throat as I look over my family, knowing of what will become of them. I could practically feel the Ellimist taunting me. Saying I should have taken his offer, but when I looked around, no one was to be seen.

The next few minutes were quiet. Loren's breathing beside me was the only thing that told me she sat beside me to this minute. Aximili stood at the front of the cell, while Tobias leaned against the wall. His face would now and forever more until the second he comes a controller, be the one of betrayal and I know it's my fault. It's my entire fault...

**{Tobias' POV}**

I lean against the wall and watch quietly as Yeerk guards far away, almost barely visible, walk around. The person the body belongs to yearns to be free at the moment that much I know. But I know they won't become free. They will never _be _free anymore. Only for the time the Yeerk feeds and there is nothing no one can do about it. Everything I know is a lie. And I find out only minutes away from my agonizing fate, just minutes away from being what those people who are controlled by those monsters really are; trapped. Trapped inside your own body, with nothing you can do about it.

The only person in this cell I can truly trust is Ax. He had never once lied to me. He was like a brother I never had. He is like a brother to me even though by human standards -as well as maybe even Andalite who knows-, my uncle.

My dad lied about his origin even though I truly never asked, and my mother knew as much as he does and ever did. Ax never knew..._I _never knew... and that doesn't even matter now. Nothing does. Not now, that I know I will become what I have always dreaded and hated every since I knew the existence of them. He is a controller.

How amusing it is though. Before all of this, if I though that exact thought or if I heard it all, I thought I have gone crazy or hit my head or something. If I hate heard just about the controller part, my mind would venture to video games. But it is neither. I have not hit my head or lost my insanity. I will not turn into a controller with multiple buttons so people can sue me to play with something they can enjoy. I will not bring joy at all.

I can and most likely will bring death, fear, mistrust and hatred to all those who will soon know me. They will hunt down Jake soon. Then Cassie, Marco and even _Rachel!_ Why did I have to walk into this? Why couldn't my dad be a normal being, my mother the same except with an actual, normal human being husband, and me with a normal life? No aliens disrupting it. No alien cousins or uncles...or fathers. Why couldn't I have just a normal life? Was it just too much to ask for?

**{Aximili's POV}**

I cannot believe this. He is my brother. Tobias' father...is my brother. This make's me, by human standards, Tobias' 'uncle' and Loren's 'brother-in-law'. I don't mind Loren at all. She is an intelligent, wonderful human being from my standards of their race. I don't mind Tobias being my nephew. I mind Allan being Elfangor, my brother, a traitor to his people. A traitor to me...

Tobias is taking this relatively well for his age. He would have made a fine Andalite if born on my planet. I am proud of him and I am happy to know he is of my blood. It makes me all the more proud. Soon though, nothing of my thoughts and feelings will matter. We'll all be practically dead from the world. Making us shadows of what we were. And it will work. It will fool everyone, and there is nothing we can do to change that.

I know Tobias had made that same discovery I had. They will take Marco, Rachel and Prince Jake. I loath our future, but there is nothing we can do to stop it; to change it. We will have and share their same fate prior to their own fates.

We might even be the people to lie and to have them infected by those disgusting slugs crawling into their brains. I cannot believe this is happening but I know it is. I feel that I have let down my newfound prince, my group, my people, and especially Tobias. I move my tail so that its fur can brush comfortingly again Tobias' back.

He glances at me and gives me a slight smile, as if to thank me for trying and attempting to cheer him up. Our gazes connect and we give each other a glance of sympathy. ((Thank you, Tobias. I may not be able to say this later so I shall do so now.)) I tell him privately. He makes no movement, most likely so his father and/or mother would not suspect anything. But I can tell he appreciates it. ((Thank you for being my one true friend that I never had.)))

**{Loren's POV}**

I can hear footsteps echoing throughout the silent cells. I can tell it is truly the end for us all. For what we've all been through: Me finding Elfangor, growing a relationship with him, Having Tobias. All of those great memories I held. All of our hard work coming to an end. I look at Elfangor to find he was already glaring at my after giving our son Tobias and his brother a quick glance. I take one of my hands from my lap and move it closer to his own. He gives me a sad look and envelopes his hand over my own. I glance over to see the cell doors opening. Hork-Bajir controllers enter the dim lit room. They were the very controllers who will separate our family forever until we shall die.

Elfangor's brother attempts to slash at them violently as they grab Tobias, who fights back. I watch helplessly as more Hork-Bajir come to take him down. Many holding his tail down while two held his weak arms in place behind his back.

"AX!" Tobias yells in fear. For many reasons do he do that. First of, A Hork Bajir had slammed its mighty fist to his neck, having my son now render unconscious. Two for having the two Hork-Bajirs who had held him in place the whole time begin to drag him away. I look to Tobias and plead the Hork-Bajir to let him go. They didn't listen. They won't listen. They never would have. They're controllers. They don't get to have a choice on their actions.

I see Elfangor get up and try to jump on one of the Hork-Bajir's who are trying to quickly take away Tobias, but instead gets pulled back and has now his own two Hork-Bajir's having him in what looked almost like a very painful head-lock.

They don't see me as a threat. I am truly not one. I was though, going to push my luck into help Elfangor, but was never given the chance as the last remaining free Hork-Bajir grabbed onto my arms and pull me back. I'm crying now. I can see through my blurry eyes Tobias screaming to be let go, and Elfangor yelling out in rage. I swear I could feel Visser Three's eyes watching us from somewhere. The Yeerk inside Alloran's head squirming in joy and amusement of what was happening now.

"You think you can put a Yeerk inside me!" Elfangor suddenly yelled. "Well I guess you didn't hear because the jokes on you." he repeated a very human like phrase. "I cannot be controlled if I am a _nothlit._" he growled.

((That is right, exactly why we are not taking you to the same place to share the same fate as your family. We're just going to kill you. Nice and slow... But not before you get to hear the screams and cries of your family as you get to see them become below my and work for my empire.)) A voice said. A voice I had dreaded and hated ever since I first heard it speak to us. Visser Three.

I could see the color drain from Elfangor's face, just as mine did. Suddenly I found myself as well as the unconscious Ax and my little boy Tobias being hauled over to the slime goo that had homed those filthy vermin. I just hate them!

Tobias let out a furious yell as he was suddenly pushed farther then the rest of us. He was going first. "NO!" I scream. "HAVE ME GO FIRST!" What a risky move that was, but I wanted my child to be more free then I to the least. I then hear that cruel voice again in my head.

((But what fun would that be?)) the voice mocked. I scream and try to lunge out but I can't. I'm helpless and trapped, just like I will be soon, except without control over my own body. I watch as they shove the screaming head of Tobias into the goo. When they pull out the head, he was still screaming, and it was getting louder the minute. I could tell Ax was regaining consciousness slowly but when I swear Tobias' couldn't be louder, he finally spoke, softly, just so I think Tobias, I and Elfangor could hear.

((T...t...t...Tobias...)) he struggled quietly. After a few more seconds, the scream quieted down. I couldn't look at my son. I tried to keep my eyes on Ax, Elfangor, anyone else but him, but I couldn't. I felt my eyes land on him. What I saw was the most frightening thing...

He glared at us all. He wore a smirk and he didn't seem to have that Tobias' look anymore.

"No..." I whisper. That's when they grab Elfangor's little brother. Now half of his consciousness regained, he tried to fight them off weakly, but couldn't. There was no use of it. Shoved head first, we all could only wait as we knew a slug crawled up into his ear.

"Well _Visser Three._" Elfangor snarled, mocking Visser Three's title. "Looks like you're not the only Andalite around."

((No...)) Visser Three agreed. ((But I chose the most loyal Yeerk. And if even he turns on me, I can tell you already that my form is stronger then his. He is just a child. He can be defeated easily.)) I saw Elfangor's head hang down in defeat. I could tell Ax was trying not to cry out, but I could still hear him yell shortly once in a while until it became too quiet. No tension was left in the air except mine and Elfangor's. Ax was a slave.

I and Elfangor shared a quick gaze. Most likely our last gaze shared of actual love and sadness. It was my turn. I felt myself being roughly shoved up towards the pool. Once there, they shoved my head into the goo and I felt the most disgusting slimy feeling seep through my hair, my skin... Then I felt it. I felt as it crawled in my ear. Once in, I felt my head being brought back up.

I felt extremely light headed. To light headed. I couldn't catch my breath. I tried to but when I did, the true pain of the Yeerk appearing in my ear canal and I fell straight unconscious to wake up to becoming a slave. Fainting was my last real move before being truly infected.

**{Elfangor's POV}**

I watched... I watched in frustration, anger and horror as my wife, son and brother become slaves. When Visser Three felt satisfied he took me out of the room with his guards. I was free to walk and follow, but Hork-Bajir made practically a circle around me. I was defenseless and I couldn't move away from my fate.

I walk... Walk knowing that I'm alone in this world now...that there is no one here that can protect me. I know that somehow Tobias knows about the Chee. There-fore, they will be soon killed...well, destroyed as well. They can't help me either. I remember the look on the three's faces once Loren woke up...no... Her Yeerk woke her up. The mocking, evil twisted smirks and the way they crowed at me. The way they said that this was my fate all along.

I should have never brought Loren into this. I know that much... But if I didn't I could not have Tobias... I could not imagine me without my little boy. But here I am. I know he is in there, but I know I'll never see him again. The last thing he ever said to me... The last look he gave me was of betrayal. I have betrayed him. I have betrayed Loren. I have betrayed the brother I never knew as well as my people.

((I was thinking of killing you slowly...)) I heard Visser Three's voice in my head. ((But I just noticed I have other thing to attend to...so I should just get this over with.)) I could see the devious smirk he had in his eyes. He meant it. He was going to kill me. He raised his tail, the tail of an Andalite I once knew before infested, and brought it down to kill me as it slit my throat. At least, that is what he planned. He brought it down and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to connect with my skin...but it never happened. I peered my eyes open to see him. He was frozen in strike. Why would he...

I freeze immediately. Was it...no...? Could it be? My thoughts were proven correct as I turned around. I could see him...the Ellimist, staring at me. I glared back at him. I glanced nervously at Visser Three before carefully avoiding his tail and walked away from his towards the being that 'paused' this event.

"What do you want?" I questioned him. He stared at me and said nothing. He watched every action I made. Every breath I took. All like a hawk watching its prey.

"Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul..." he spoke my name slowly. I eyed his cautiously.

"Yes. That is my name." I told him. He blinked and chuckled with quiet amusement.

"Some things don't change." he mused. I glance harshly at him.

"What... What do you mean? I have changed. I-"

"I do not mean in that way. I mean in your personality and ruthlessness. Andalite's always surprised me once in a while...well...you to name mostly."

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice taking a note of a more snappish tone. He shakes his head once more.

"I save you from the hands of death and this is how you repay me?"

"What do you want?"

"Always going into conclusions I see..."

"_Tell me._"

The Ellimist eyes me over in curiosity before he speaks. "I have come to give you a choice." he said simply.

I blink. He is giving me a choice? What is he getting on to? "What kind of choice?" I ask carefully. His answer was so simple and plain, that was why it hit me as hard as it did.

"The same choice I had asked of you many years ago. I will not interfere, but as I said before. I repair what has been shattered. I give you a choice."

I stay stoic in my actions. "But...my family..." He raised an eyebrow at this but stayed calm nonetheless.

"Must I remind you? Your son will still live... He will be born. But everyone will forget you. I correct the wrong you have done."

"Will they...still be controllers?" I asked wearily, my fighting strength warring down.

"No. I will fix that part too." he stated. I close my eyes and gulp down some of my saliva.

"..." I could not speak. My family...would not know I exist...but would be alive and safe. I am taking their safety over their knowledge of me and I know that is unfair and selfish.

"I...I accept your offer...if it will do well to my family." I whisper. He nods his head.

"So it shall be done." he told me.


End file.
